Be my Crossdresser!
by Crazykyoootie
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are young police officers attending an All-Girls School. Why? To investigate! AU, SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

****

© Crazykyoootie.

**Warnings:**

**- The story contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like it, don't read it.**

**- Swearing.**

**- I have put Romance/General as genre but it may contain Angst to some extent.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto isn't mine. If it were, there would be Yaoi in it. Since there isn't (at least up until now!) it belongs to K. Masashi.**

**Thanks to devotedtodreams for beta-ing. You're great! :)**

**Now enjoy my very first fanfic! -dances around happily-**

* * *

"**NARUTOOOOOO**!" A few people could have sworn that the building was shaking when the voice called out for the 19 year-old blond policeman. Uzumaki Naruto grinned, knowing that his chiefess was on the edge after he successfully managed to ignore her for more than one hour. Not wanting to add more fuel to the fire, he began to make his way towards her office, greeting his co-workers while doing so.

Slowly he opened the door, poking his blond head around the corner to see Tsunade sitting in an armchair behind a large desk, organizing her papers in rage. In front of her desk with his back towards the door, stood his partner Uchiha Sasuke, also waiting for him to arrive.

Hearing the door creak, Tsunade looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Na-ru-toooo…", she growled, walking to the mischievously grinning boy and smacking him across the head as soon as she reached him.

"Ow! Tsunade-baachan! You are always aggressive!" Naruto whined. Said 'baachan' glared at him before she returned to her chair.

"I have a job for the two of you - and I don't want it to end in havoc like last time," she said, sending Naruto a stern look. He shrugged. The last job they had been given was to get some drug dealers busted.

They almost had them arrested when Naruto had the urge to show what he got. The result was a blast - of the storehouse.

"Do you always have to bring that up? I was young back then!" he pouted. Now it was Tsunade's turn to grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, stop being such a girl. Just admit that everything you do is chaotic."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him, looking like a 5 year-old. Sasuke was his partner for one year now and even though they had some issues with one another, they were a great team. Not that they would ever admit it.

Always being around each other since they went to the same Middle and High School didn't only make them friends but also rivals, admiring what the other one had, and in the end they both became policemen.

Tsunade sighed, defeated by the childish behaviour of her subordinates. "Listen, brat. It's an important job with a lot of risks, but you two have to do it since you are the most suitable for it…"

Naruto beamed at her words, proud of himself. "…which doesn't mean that you are the best police officers. It's just because you guys are young." His smile faded instantly.

"Oi, what is that supposed to mean, old hag?!"

She glared daggers at him, and people who weren't as oblivious as Naruto would have dropped dead. "JUST LISTEN TO ME, BRAT!" she yelled. Then she cleared her throat and went on.

"I'm sure you've heard of the recurring cases where girls at the age of 19 to 23 were raped and afterwards suffocated?" She didn't even wait for them to answer since she knew that they have heard about it.

After all, every police station in town was in an uproar. No one had a clue where to start investigating - up until now.

"The last two girls attended the 'Olympe de Gouge all-girls University'. We don't know if we will find something out about the murderer there, but it's the only clue we have." She looked at the two young men in front of her.

"I want you to attend the school so that you can investigate." - Their eyes grew as round as saucers in unison. - "Disguised as girls, that is."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled without another thought.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You heard me. If you refuse to do the job, you can pack your things and leave. You know where the door is. In case you will do as I say: We will meet here tomorrow at 10 AM."

With that, she stood up to get herself a coffee. Two perplexed boys still stood in her office, not able to move for an inch.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. The next one will be twice as long!**

**Please Review! :) Thanks.**


	2. It's a girl!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Riiiing...Riiiiiing...Riiiiiiiiing!_

A grumpy Naruto hit the snooze button for the third time that morning. He rolled around to look at the ceiling. _Stupid Tsunade... A meeting on my free day!_

After yesterday's conversation with her, the first thing he did after stomping out of the police station was to drive straight to Tsunade's brother Jiraiya. Naruto knew the siblings since he was young and always had a good relation with them. Yes, Tsunade drove him crazy sometimes, but he still saw her like a mother figure since his own mother died while giving birth to him. Thinking back on the conversation he had with Jiraiya, he had to say that not only the old hag managed to drive him crazy.

_A sleepy Jiraiya opened the door, looking at whoever dared to wake him. Naruto gave the older man a scrutinizing look._

_'It's 4 in the afternoon, Jiraiya. You can't always sleep the day away.'_

_'I was drinking sake with Kakashi yesterday. Besides, I can do whatever I want. I'm the young, famous, gorgeous pornwriter Jira-..'_

_'Alright, alright,' Naruto hastily cut him short. 'Can I come in?'_

_'You can try.'_

_The fair-haired boy gave him an odd look. As soon as he walked past the threshold he suddenly knew what Jiraiya meant with his last sentence. Clothes, cartons, books and other items were spread across the floor, __making it impossible_ _for people to make a step without tripping or stepping on things._

_'What were you doing?'_

_'Oh, I searched for my script. I can't remember where I put it and the deadline is tomorrow. You know my publisher Ebisu, right? He would probably hang himself if I can't make it.' Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. 'By the way, what do you want?'_

_Naruto finally remembered why he came to see the man and turned red with anger. 'YOUR SISTER! SHE GAVE ME THIS RIDICULOUS JOB WHERE-'_

_'Yes, yes that does sound like Tsunade,' he said grinning._

_'I HAVE TO DRESS AS A GIRL!!'_

_After five seconds of silence were over, Jiraiya cracked up, holding his stomach with one hand and leaning against the wall with the other._

_Crossing his arms, Naruto turned to face the man and glared. 'It's not supposed to be funny, you know.'_

_Finally calming down, the man looked at the younger boy, still smirking but now with shining eyes._

_'You will make a really cute girl. Want to be my inspiration for the new book I'm starting to wri-'_

_He was cut short again, this time by the sound of the door slamming shut behind the furious blond boy._

_Outside, Naruto was still able to hear the broad laughter of Jiraiya._

Sighing, Naruto decided to finally get out of bed. He then looked at the time, scratching his butt. _9:30 AM..._ His jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"AHH!!" Naruto screamed, pointing at the clock. "I didn't set the alarm that late!" Grabbing his clothes, he ran into the bathroom, splashed some water in his face, put the clothes on and ran out of his flat, almost forgetting to lock the door behind him. He then quickly set off to the police station in his old car.

* * *

Sasuke drove around lazily, looking for a parking space as he saw Naruto's old grey car passing him and racing down the street. He then ground his teeth in anger as the dobe promptly snatched away his long awaited parking space.

Five minutes later, and by now more than 10 minutes late for the meeting, he parked his car and rushed to the police station, not wanting to feel the wrath of Tsunade.

_'Well, I didn't have to rush here,' _he thought as he heard Tsunade's voice holler down the hallway, stating that he was too late. _'She's angry anyway.'_

What he didn't expect when he entered her office, closing the door behind him, was that she calmed down and gave him a sweet fake smile. Naruto, who stood beside her desk, also showed him a wide grin, obviously knowing what was going on.

"Uchiha. I have a surprise for you. Your old frie-"

_**BANG!!!**_

The door on the left side of the room was wrenched open with enormous force, banging against the wall and a young, black-haired man ran out.

Anbu Sai. The worst nightmare of every guy. **(1)**

Without another thought,Sasuke made a mad dash for the door, trying to wrench it open. He knew he was too slow when Sai wrapped his arms around his chest and squealed like a fangirl.

"Sasuke, you're as godly as ever! I want to screw you right NOW!"

The only thing Sasuke wanted to do was to disappear. Or die. It didn't matter to him anymore, now that he was in the claws of the devil.

"I hope you appreciate my surprise, Sasuke. He will help you guys with the clothes, hair extensions and make-up today. You have to do it alone from tomorrow on, so take a good look at what he's doing," Tsunade said with an evil smile gracing her lips. Sasuke nodded. "Sai, let go of Sasuke now and show them everything. We don't have time for big reunions of old High School friends."

Sai pouted, frustrated that he had to let go of Sasuke, but grabbed his bag with all the utensils nevertheless.

**- 3 hours later -**

A gorgeous blond girl stood in front of a large mirror, her eyes wide in shock and her lips slightly opened. She had long pigtails on either side of her head, hanging down to her waist, bright azure blue eyes, emphasized with black mascara and tanned smooth skin, her lips shimmering with rose lip-gloss. A navy blue summer dress reached down to her knees. She wore a thin black cardigan over her dress, matching with the black ballerinas on her feet.

The woman who stood a few feet behind her spoke up. "Your name will be Naruko from today on. You don't live in this town, but your father insisted that you attend a respectable all-girls school, that's why you will live in the dorms of the Olympe de Gouge all-girls University. Got that... brat?"

The sun-kissed girl turned around to look at the older woman with a pained expression on her face. "Tsunade-baachan! This is _ridiculous_! No one will believe that I'm actually a girl."

"Try to speak an octave higher, Naruto. And they will believe that you are a girl. You could even fool me with that outfit if I didn't know about the plan, sweetheart."

Naruto pouted. "Where is Sasuke? I want to see what he looks like!"

He didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later the door was pushed open and Sai walked in, seemingly proud of the result.

After him, a raven-haired girl entered. Her straight hair framed her pale face with the lightly flushed cheeks and reached down to her breasts. The fringe fell into her face but you could clearly see her black onyx eyes, framed with long eyelashes which caressed her cheeks when she closed her eyes. Dressed in a white blouse with a broad black belt around her slender waist and a black skirt, she looked like a fairy. She also wore black ballerinas.

Naruto couldn't help but gawk.

"That's Sasuke-teme?!" he asked dumbfounded, pointing at the girl.

Tsunade answered since Sasuke didn't say anything, looking down. "Yes, that's Sasuke. You two make nice girls." She paused. "Me and Jiraiya will help you move your belongings into the dorm tomorrow. As you may suspect, you will share a room. We can't let you live in one room with the poor girls, especially not you, Naruto. Make sure to pack everything today and get up early tomorrow. We will pick you up around 8 AM. You can leave now."

Just like yesterday, she left before the boys, but not before grabbing Sai and tugging him out, ignoring his loud protests.

* * *

**(1) **I don't know if Sai's surname was ever mentioned so I just named him Anbu.

**Review, please! (:**


	3. No Ramen, no Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Sasuke say they want to be mine but Kishimoto is threatening them with a chainsaw T__T.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the bathroom when the doorbell rang for the second time. He knew who it was but he still looked through the peephole, hoping that they would just vanish. The Gods didn't hear him because after another minute, they still stood there waiting. Sighing, he opened the door for the two people who were like family to him.

The first thing he saw was Jiraiya, and judging by the grin he showed the younger boy, he was amused. And Tsunade... her eye twitched as she gave him one of her scrutinizing looks.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked him in a low voice.

"I am dressed!"

"No you are not."

"Yes, I am."

"Which young, wealthy lady wears baggy pants and a hoodie?!" she exclaimed. "Change NOW!"

"Damn old hag, always yelling," he muttered under his breath while digging in his bag with one hand. The other one was occupied with rubbing the back of his head furiously.

Ten minutes later he was properly dressed and locked the door behind him. The car stood right in front of his old apartment building. It was built more than 30 years ago and it certainly didn't look one bit younger. '_Unlike Tsunade. She always tries to hide that she's an old hag,' _Naruto thought angrily.

He turned around to the car. Sasuke sat in the backseat, a frown on his now girly face. Naruto was pissed about the situation but he saw no reason why he shouldn't annoy his partner.

Feeling more motivated by the thought of what he could say to his partner, he threw his bags in the trunk, walked towards the door and hopped into the car, joining Sasuke. Oh, how much fun he would have right now.

Grinning, he poked the raven.

"Hey gorgeous. Wanna go out with me?" Naruto asked playfully, a grin spread across his face.

"Shut up. I don't date girls with dicks, drag queen," was the growled response.

"Says the crossdresser."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his head to the right.

"Hmpf." Naruto automatically turned to the left.

They stayed silent for some time. Deciding that it was too silent for his liking, Naruto turned to Tsunade to start a conversation. "Why do we have to drive with you anyway? I could have taken my car."

The blonde woman didn't answer him. Instead, Jiraiya took the opportunity. "How could I miss out all the fun?" He thought for a while. "And I thought that if I drive with you boys, I would have more chances to look at the cute girls."

As Naruto sent him an accusing look, he tried to defend himself.

"Come on, I'm an author! I need inspiration. Besides, I don't want to be the reason for my publisher's death, you know?" Naruto continued to look at him. "Don't look at me like that!"

"You are an old perverted man. But I guess you already know that." The old man never took anything serious, but he never failed to light the mood. '_Pretty much like Santa Claus. A very perverted Santa Claus, to be exact.' _Naruto grinned at the new deep insight. It probably wouldn't be all that bad when he took it humorously.

Leaning back in his seat, he stayed silent for the rest of the ride, thinking about how he could make his stay at the all-girls University fun.

* * *

"201... 203... 205!" Naruto counted while racing down the hallway. "Found it!" The other three people met up with him in front of the big wooden door.

"Well, then. Let's get it over with so that Jiraiya and I can leave." Tsunade pushed the door open and looked around. Jiraiya grinned. Naruto gaped.

Sasuke blinked. "Abso-fucking-lutely **not**. I refuse." He said fiercely and turned on his heels. Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the room, closing the door when everyone was inside.

The poor boys had never seen a room that was furnished girlier than theirs. Light rose wallpaper with golden swirls adorned the wall, matching the curtains in front of the large window. One white canopy bed stood on each wall near the window, little bedside tables in the same color beside it. Just like the beds, the wardrobes, desks and makeup stands were also white. The white parquet didn't make it one bit better.

Naruto gulped. "At least we have our own bathroom?" he asked no one in particular. It was more to make himself see the bright side of the situation.

No one made an attempt to look into the bathroom. Everyone had seen enough for one day.

If Sasuke wouldn't have been an Uchiha, people could have thought that he actually pouted. Uchihas didn't pout, though.

"We'll leave now so that you can adapt to the room and the school. If you have any questions, feel free to ask the principal. She's an old acquaintance of mine and she knows about your situation. If you forgot anything at home, call me and I'll stop by. Also, try to make friends and ask about the murders without attracting too much attention, in case that the murderer can hear about it. That's also why you won't tell anyone your true identity, got it? Oh, and don't forget that your names are Naruko and Sasuko from today on," she finished.

Leaving the boys alone in their new room, she shut the door and managed to drag Jiraiya to her car without letting him drool over all the girls.

* * *

An hour, one quarrel and some disgusted noises later, they sat down on their beds, looking at each other.

"This room is disgusting. Do girls really like to live like this?"

"This school is disgusting. Girls are predators in cute disguise."

"Sasuke... You are afraid of girls?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

"Baka! Why would I be afraid of them? They are just annoying." He leaned back in an attempt to lean his back against the wall. The wall was too far away, though, and his head was introduced rather violently to the wall as he toppled over backward. He hissed.

Naruto grinned gleefully at the raven. "Let's just go get something to eat. I'm starving." He frowned as he thought hard. "Do you think they have ramen here?"

"No, dobe. Ramen isn't good enough for the rich ladies."

The piercing shriek that followed those fatal words could be heard throughout the campus, making the girls shiver.

* * *

Naruto complained when they walked out of the room, when they trotted down the long hallways and only stopped his rambling about why the world needs ramen when they finally sat down to eat.

"I guess it isn't that bad... but still not as good as ramen. Remember me to buy instant ramen when we go to the city next time," he muttered under his breath.

"_Instant Ramen?_"

They turned their heads to look at the girl who spoke to them. She had pink shoulder-length hair and unbelievably green eyes. Naruto's jaw went slack when he looked at her. "What is instant ramen?" she asked them curiously.

"You seriously don't know what instant ramen is?!" Naruto hollered a bit too manly. Sasuke glared at him and he cleared his voice to speak on, higher now. "Instant noodles. You add hot, boiled water to the cup of noodles and wait for a few minutes. You can eat them afterwards. It's the best thing in the whooole world." He exclaimed, his arms swinging around.

She smiled at the blonde 'girl'. "I've never seen anything like that. Can I try it when you make it?"

Naruto beamed at her. "Sure! Just come over then, I and her..." He pointed at Sasuke. "...live in room 205."

"Oh, that's really nice." She turned her head and yelled. "INO! Come over here."

A blonde girl walked over and stopped in front of them. "What is it, forehead-girl?" She asked with a cocky smirk on her full lips.

"What did you call me, Ino-pig?!" she shrieked outraged, rolling up her sleeves.

"Nothing," she hastily said, obviously worried about the other girl rolling her sleeves up.

The pinkette seemed to calm down a little bit. "Those girls here said there is a thing called 'instant noodles!" She said.

"Instant noodles?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You just need to add boiled water and then you can eat it. Freaky, isn't it?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked dumbfounded at the two girls in front of them, not knowing what the hell was wrong with them to go all crazy about the idea of instant noodles.

The pink-haired girl turned around again. "Can we sit here?" She asked sweetly. Naruto nodded.

"Oh, how impolite of me. I haven't introduced myself! I'm Haruno Sakura. And this is..." She pointed at the blonde girl who sat down beside her. "…Yamanaka Ino-pig."

'Ino-pig' twitched, but kept quite.

Naruto still smiled at Sakura. _'It wouldn't be too surprising if he begins drooling in a few seconds,'_ Sasuke thought angrily. _'Wait...angry?'_ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"My name is Naruko. And this is Sasuko," Naruto said, nudging Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you," the pinkette replied.

And with that, the first week of University began for the two boys, who were unsuspecting of what was to come.

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
